vampirediariesfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Miss Mystic Falls
Miss Mystic Falls ist die neunzehnte Episode der ersten Staffel von Vampire Diaries. Inhalt Caroline und Elena nehmen an der Wahl zur Miss Mystic Falls teil. Bonnie ist zurück, Jonathan "John" Gilbert schnüffelt herum und Pearl und Anna wollen eine friedliche Koexistenz mit Damon. Stefan kann seine unbändige Gier nach Menschenblut nicht kontrollieren und verschleppt eine Teilnehmerin in den Wald… Handlung Damon ist bei Sheriff Forbes und hört von ihr in Gegenwart Jonathan "John" Gilberts davon, das die Blutbank des örtlichen Krankenhauses ausgeraubt wurde. Damon sagt seine Unterstützung zu, die Schuldigen zu finden. thumb|left|Anna arivingAnna kommt zu Damon, um sich im Namen ihrer Mutter dafür zu entschuldigen, was die anderen Gruftvampire Stefan angetan haben. Damon ist wütend, da er Anna und Pearl dafür verantwortlich macht, die Blutbank ausgeraubt und damit Aufsehen erregt zu haben. Anna jedoch war seit wenigstens einer Woche nicht mehr dort, berichtet aber, dass Stefan dort gesehen wurde. Damon stellt Stefan zunächst ohne Erfolg zur Rede, entdeckt ihn aber kurze Zeit später im Keller vor einer geöffneten Kühltruhe, gefüllt mit Blutkonservenbeuteln. Er bezeichnet ihn als Lügner und Dieb. Stefan ist ausnehmend guter Laune, locker und entspannt und kommt zurück in die Schule. Er behauptet, er sei durch das Schlimmste durch und bedankt sich bei Elena für ihre Unterstützung. Elena freut sich, ist jedoch auch eine Spur irritiert. Nachdem Bonnie die Stadt verlassen hatte, um ihre verstorbene Großmutter zu betrauern, kehrt sie nach Mystic Falls zurück. Sie hat sich für Caroline erwärmt, doch sie ist deutlich distanziert Elena gegenüber. Sie macht immer noch Stefan und Damon für den Tod von Grams verantwortlich. Es scheint so, als ob sie inzwischen ihre Kräfte trainiert hat... thumbCaroline fiebert dem bevorstehenden Wettbewerb um die "Miss Mystic Falls" entgegen. Sie verrät Bonnie, dass sie unbedingt den Titel bekommen will, da schon ihre Großmutter Miss Mystic Falls geworden war und ihre beiden Tanten auch, doch dass sie gegen Elena kaum eine Chance für sich sieht. Als sich herausstellt, dass Elena dieses bevorstehende Ereignis völlig vergessen hat, flammt bei Caroline Hoffnung auf, dass Elena ihre Teilnahme absagen könnte. Doch Bonnie bestätigt, dass das nicht ginge, weil dieses Ereignis Elenas Mutter sehr wichtig war. Jonathan "John" Gilbert taucht bei Damon auf und schlägt ihm einen Deal vor: beschafft ihm Damon ein von Jonathan Gilbert erfundenes Gerät, dass an der Vernichtung der Vampire beteiligt war und von John Gilbert bei Pearl vermutet wird, verrät er dem Gemeinderat nicht, dass auch Damon ein Vampir ist. Damon lehnt ab und verweist ihn des Hauses, nicht ohne ihm zu drohen, ihn umzubringen, nachdem er ihm seinen Ring abgenommen hat. Stefan kämpft mit seinem Drang nach menschlichem Blut. Er scheint immer wieder am Rande der Kontrolle zu sein, versucht es jedoch mit aller Macht vor seinem Bruder und Elena zu verheimlichen. Wenngleich Elena zunächst nur eine Ahnung hat, dass etwas nicht stimmt, lässt Damon ihn nicht aus den Augen und kommt ihm auf die Spur. Da Damon um Elenas Besorgnis weiß, berichtet er ihr davon, als er sich sicher ist, dass Stefan wieder Menschenblut trinkt. Das geschieht in dem Moment, als Elena sich eigentlich für den Tanz des Miss-Mystic-Falls-Wettbewerb umkleiden müsste. Stefan, der Elena als Begleiter zur Seite stehen soll, kommt hinzu und fragt nach, worüber sie sprechen. Elena offenbart, dass sie Bescheid weiß. Stefan versucht, sie zu beruhigen und bittet um ihr Vertrauen, wird jedoch von Carol Lockwood, die auf den Zeitplan schaut, unterbrochen. Damon nutzt Annas Ankunft auf der Veranstaltung um ihr von John Gilberts Begehr zu berichten und macht klar, dass er nicht möchte, dass John das Gerät bekommt. Anna erinnert ihn daran, dass er bereits deutlich gemacht hatte, dass er Pearl und ihr nicht traut, doch sagt sie zu, mit ihrer Mutter darüber zu reden. Später trifft Jeremy ein. Anna ist sauer, sie fühlt sich benutzt, ihn zum Vampiren verwandeln zu sollen. Jeremy offenbart Anna, dass er auch über ihre Mutter Bescheid weiß und dass er Elenas Tagebuch gelesen hat. Er ist verärgert, weil Elena Sachen vor ihm verheimlicht. In Bezug auf Vicky ist er aber auch froh, da er sich nicht an Vicky als jene erinnern will, die versucht hat, ihn zu verletzen. Im Gegenzug gesteht Anna ihm, dass er zu Beginn ihrer Bekanntschaft lediglich ein Teil ihres Plans war, ihre Mutter zurück zu bekommen. Doch hat sich das für sie geändert, als sie sich näher kennengelernt haben. Sie würde ihn nie verletzen. Bei diesem Gespräch werden sie von John Gilbert belauscht. thumb|left|will killSeine Wut über die Entdeckung versucht Stefan auf einer Toilette in den Griff zu bekommen, als Amber, eine Mitstreiterin im Wettbewerb um Miss Mystic Falls, hinzukommt. Er kidnappt sie, geht mit ihr zu seinem Auto, manipuliert sie, redet ununterbrochen, unterbricht sich immer selbst, sichtlich mit sich selbst kämpfend. Doch er erliegt dem Drang und trinkt von ihrem Blut. thumb|what we gonna do?Unterdessen hätte Stefan eigentlich Elena beim Tanz als Partner zur Seite stehen sollen, doch als er bei seinem Aufruf nicht zur Stelle ist, springt Damon ein und führt Elena zum Tanz. Damon erweist sich des Tanzes als kundig und lässt Elenas Gesicht keine Sekunde aus den Augen. Danach gehen sie gemeinsam auf die Suche nach Stefan. Bonnie, die bemerkt, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung ist, folgt ihnen. Sehr schnell treffen sie auf die beiden, als Stefan gerade wieder von Amber trinken will, diese aber schreit. Damon will ihn davon abhalten und spricht beruhigend auf Stefan ein, doch der ist so im Rausch, dass er Damon angreift und wegschleudert. Auch Elenas Rufe, aufzuhören, erreichen Stefan nicht. So setzt Bonnie ihre Kräfte ein und zwingt Stefan mit Aneurysmen-Kopfschmerzen aufzuhören - und zum Erwachen aus seinem Blutrausch. Als er realisiert, was er getan hat, flüchtet er. Sheriff Forbes wird gerufen, Amber ist noch am Leben, kann sich aber an nichts erinnern. Allerdings hat sie eindeutige Biss-Spuren, die Sheriff Forbes nicht verborgen bleiben. Bonnie und Elena werden befragt, ob sie etwas gesehen hätten, beide verneinen dies. Sie hätten Amber so vorgefunden und dann Damon gerufen. Sheriff Forbes schickt die beiden zurück zur Party. Auf dem Rückweg macht Bonnie Elena deutlich, dass sie ihre Entscheidungen selbst treffen möchte. Offensichtlich hatte Elena durch Blickkontakt Einfluss auf Bonnie genommen, Seriff Forbes Frage mit Nein zu beantworten. Damon wiederum versichert Sheriff Forbes, dass die beiden Mädchen die Biss-Spuren nicht haben sehen können, da zuviel Blut da war und sie nicht nahe genug herangekommen waren. Als Jenna Jeremy zum Aufbruch ruft, ist dieser noch im Gespräch mit Anna und bittet noch um eine Sekunde aufschub, was Jenna ihm gewährt. Unterdessen wird sie von Jonathan "John" Gilbert über Anna ausgefragt. Er erfährt, dass ihre Mutter Pearl heißt. Er tut wissend. Noch auf dem Heimweg wird Damon von Anna und Pearl aufgehalten. Pearl übergibt ihm ein kleines Gerät, dass aussieht wie ein Kompass oder eine Taschenuhr. Sie meinte damals, Jonathan Gilbert den Vampir-Detektor abgenommen zu haben, erkannte aber später, dass der es nicht ist. Sie wüsste nicht, was es nun genau wäre. Sie möchte, dass Damon diese Gabe als Entschuldigung versteht, da sie und ihre Tochter in der Stadt bleiben möchten. Als Stefan zurück zu Hause ist, kommt Elena in sein Zimmer. Er ist wütend über sich selbst und das sie hier ist und greift sie an, ruhig zu sein, als sie ihm erklärt, dass sie sich dafür verantwortlich fühlt. Es schmerzt ihn sichtlich, was passiert ist und dass sie ihn so sehen muss. Doch Elena wiederholt, dass sie nicht von ihm ablassen will und sich verantwortlich fühlt, weil sie ihm nach den Torturen im Vampirhaus und dem Angriff von Frederick ihr Blut zur Stärkung zu trinken gegeben hatte. Sie umarmen sich, Elena spricht beruhigend auf Stefan ein und rammt ihm eine Eisenkraut-Spritze in den Rücken. Stefan sinkt zusammen. Damon kommt hinzu und sie bringen den außer Gefecht gesetzten Stefan in einen zellenartigen Raum im Keller - zur "Ausnüchterung". Damon ist sich nicht sicher, ob es funktionieren wird. Als Elena zunächst vor der Tür bei Stefan bleiben will, leistet Damon ihr dort Gesellschaft. Quelle *vampire-diaries.de Trivia *Antagonist: Stefan Salvatore. **Das ist die Erste Folge wo Stefan ein Antagonist ist. Er wird in dieser Rolle in der 3 Staffel zurückkehren. *Diese Folge hat über 3.33 Millionen Zuschauer in den USA. *Das ist die Einzige Folge wo "Mystic Falls" im Titel aufkreuzt. *Bonnie kehrt zurück in dieser Folge seit "Die Gruft." *Matt taucht in dieser Folge nicht auf. *In dieser Folge wird gezeigt das Stefan wieder auf Menschen-Blut ist. *Caroline gewinnt den Miss Mystic Falls Wettbewerb, nächstes Jahr wird April gewinnen. Wird Erwähnt/Fakten: *Star Wars. Darsteller Hauptdarsteller * Nina Dobrev als Elena Gilbert * Paul Wesley als Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder als Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen als Jeremy Gilbert * Sara Canning als Jenna Sommers * Katerina Graham als Bonnie Bennett * Candice Accola als Caroline Forbes * Matt Davis als Alaric Saltzman d Nebendarsteller * Malese Jow als Anna * Kelly Hu als Pearl * Spencer Locke als Amber Bradley * Marguerite MacIntyre als Elizabeth Forbes * David Anders als John Gilbert * Robert Pralgo als Richard Lockwood * Susan Walters als Carol Lockwood Gastdarsteller * Autumn Dial als Tina Fell * Stepheny Brock als Blair Fell * Justin Price als Jeffery Lockwood Hamilton Soundtrack Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Episoden Staffel 1